In a distributed processing environment, such as a clustered environment, data is collected and aggregated from multiple processing units of the environment. This aggregated data can be employed in many tasks, including, but not limited to, workload management within the processing environment.
Previously, in order to collect this data, data was sent by a processing unit to a central manager of the environment. The central manager then had the responsibility of aggregating the data. However, the communications medium between the processing unit and the central manager is unreliable, and therefore, data was lost and/or repeatedly sent. This led to inaccuracies in the data aggregation.